The present invention relates to paddle handles, and in particular to a rotary paddle handle assembly for vehicle covers, access closures and the like.
Paddle handles are used extensively for opening points of ingress, egress, storage, etc. for vehicles. The paddle handles are attached to closure latches for windows, doors, tailgates, etc. of the vehicle and allow the same to be opened from outside and/or inside of the vehicle.
Heretofore, designs for paddle handles have included pop-up T-handles and cam systems for opening the door or other entryways to a vehicle. The pop-up T-handles are pulled out of the surface of the entryways and rotated to unhook a latch that locks the entryway to the vehicle, thereby opening the entryway. The pop-up T-handles, however, can be aesthetically displeasing as they do not look like the factory installed paddle handle connected to the side doors or tailgate of the vehicle. The paddle handles with the cam systems can rotated outward, thereby pushing downward on a cam engaged with the back of the paddle handle. The cam has a central pivot, and the cam rotates when the paddle handle is lifted. The cam has also been attached to a latch that engages with the vehicle body, thereby locking the door. The latch rotates to be behind the paddle handle when the paddle handle is rotated and unlocks the door. Cams have also been designed with a latch that has two opposite openings on two sides of the cam. The openings are attached to two pins that have free ends located in holes in the vehicle body, thereby locking the door to the vehicle body. The two pins move toward the cam when the cam is rotated, thereby removing the pins from the vehicle and unlocking the door. However, the cam systems for opening doors can be very restricted when the handles, the cams and the remote latches are in the same plane.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a rotary paddle handle assembly for closure latches that includes a horizontally pivoting handle with a tab, a vertically reciprocating rack disposed adjacent the tab and a pinion engaged with the rack. The pinion is configured for operable connection with an associated latch, such that when the handle is lifted, the tab shifts the vertically reciprocating rack and rotates the pinion for unlocking the latch.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a rotary paddle handle assembly for a vehicle having a horizontally pivoting paddle handle with a tab, a vertically reciprocating rack adjacent the tab and a rotating pinion engaged with the rack. The tab vertically moves the vertically reciprocating rack, and the rack rotates a mating pinion when the handle is lifted, thereby opening an entryway of the vehicle.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a cover or cap for vehicles and the like of the type having at least one releasable latch to secure the cover or latch to an associated vehicle. A rotary handle assembly includes a handle pivotally mounted to the cover for rotation about a generally horizontal axis, and includes a protruding tab. A vertically reciprocating rack is disposed adjacent to the tab, and a pinion engages the rack. A shaft is operably connected with the pinion, extends horizontally in a direction generally perpendicular to the horizontal axis of the handle, and operably connects with the releasable latch, such that when the handle is lifted, the tab abuts the vertically reciprocating rack to shift the same vertically and rotate the pinion and the shaft axially for unlocking the releasable latch to permit opening the cover or cap.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an access closure for vehicles and the like having at least one releasable latch to selectively secure the closure to an associated vehicle. A rotary paddle handle assembly includes a handle pivotally mounted to the cover for rotation about an axis, and includes a protruding tab. A reciprocating rack is disposed adjacent to the tab, and a pinion engages with the rack. A shaft is operably connected with the pinion, extends generally perpendicular to the axis of the handle, and operably connects with the releasable latch, such that when the handle is rotated, the tab abuts the reciprocating rack to shift the same longitudinally and rotate the pinion and the shaft axially for unlocking the releasable latch to permit opening the closure.
The rotary paddle handle assembly has relatively few parts and can be used to retrofit existing vehicles. The rotary paddle handle assembly also can be opened from the interior of a vehicle even when the paddle handle is locked, thereby providing an additional safety feature. The rotary paddle handle assembly allows the latches to be activated by a handle not in the same plane as the latches, thereby permitting a variety of mounting configurations not available with current paddle handles. The rotary paddle handle is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with covers or caps shaped to enclose an open pickup truck bed. The handle preferably includes a downwardly opening finger recess to facilitate both unlocking the releasable latch and opening the cover with a single upward lifting motion. The rotary paddle handle may have a flush mount construction which visually replicates factory installed entryway handles on the vehicle. The rotary paddle handle assembly is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.